


A past, lost in space

by Mulie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, OC, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Romance, Slash, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, there can't be a Stiles without humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulie/pseuds/Mulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole affair with the alpha pack, left the pack short on the person they cared about the most. Several years later, Derek and the pack meets a new pack of alphas, and among them, they meet a person they never thought they would see again. <br/>But a lot has changed over the years, and some things may or may not be able to be fixed. Derek and the pack though, will do about anything, to bring the once joyfull boy back to the mid of their pack.</p>
<p>Warning for Mpreg, mentions of rape and violence<br/>Read the tags :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad ol' Charles and an unexpected friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had the idea for this fic in my head for a looong time, and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go! Hopes you like it :D  
> Mpreg is 'common' in this world - explanation will come
> 
> Warnings will come along the way :)

Derek didn’t like the werewolf that was standing in front of him. The man was clearly an Alpha, yet he lacked the smell of betas and pack. Instead he had the bitter smell of rogue wolves and of other alphas. Derek snorted; the thought alone was ridiculous. Alphas didn’t get along unless they were mates; alphas fought and killed each other. Derek knew that, so did his pack. 

They all knew that Alphas didn’t get along after the disaster with the Alpha Pack.

 

But the alpha standing in front of them just kept smiling; he had come to the Hale house all on his own, and he didn’t seem to show the slightest concern of being alone, not even when the majority of a hostile pack, which was six wolves, a hunter and a banshee, were standing in front of him. If anything, he seemed amused.

“Derek Hale I presume?” the man asked. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair, as he made a mocking bow, which was promptly answered by several growls.

“I’ve not come here to fight.” The stray alpha said, holding his hands away from his body as he flipped them, so that the palm were facing up. “My name is Charles. I’ve just come to inform you, that we would like to pass through your territory. I wish no harm.”

Derek took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He had feared that the stray alpha had come to challenge him. Not that Derek saw the alpha as a serious threat; Charles looked sick, his skin was an abnormally pale color and he had purple bags under his eyes. His clothes consisted of a pair of well worn jeans, no shoes nor shirt, and a long, open, brown coat, which was patched in several places with rags of different material.

No, Derek didn’t fear Charles; it was more that he preferred the peace they had kept for the last three years. They didn’t need another alpha incident, not after what happened to Stiles. Derek mentally shook himself, not allowing his mind wander any further that way. It was something that he had hidden away years ago. 

Not seeming to mind Derek’s unresponsive behavior Charles continued “Can’t say so for the others though.” He smirked when he once again was answered by growls. “As tradition bids, I would suggest that you and your pack followed me to the others. I’ll answer any questions you would have on the way.” 

When Derek gave a confirming nod, Charles swirled around on his heels, heading straight to the forest, not even looking back to see if the others where following him. Derek growled at his behavior, but followed none the less. Scott moved to Derek’s side and looked at him with a puzzled expression. Derek suddenly realized that this was the first time that the others witnessed a peaceful exchange between werewolves. Derek half turned looking at his pack, seeing the same confused expression on all of their faces.

“Among werewolves it’s normal to send a member of your pack, to greet the alpha of the land that you and your pack would like to pass. And seeing as this is our territory, it is expected of us to go and greet the other pack.” Derek explained, seeing understanding slowly draw on Scott’s face. 

“About pack…” Charles drawled, not even turning around to look at them. “We’re not a real pack. Hell we aren’t even close to being one.”

“What do you mean?”

“I would call us a security group. You see, we’re all alphas. Not a single beeeta!” Charles singsong, swirling around on his heels once, before continuing through the forest.  
“What?” Derek growled, feeling his fangs poking at his lower lip.

“No, that’s not quite true… there is two betas in our group. Silly me! How could I forget them?” he chuckled quietly, like he didn’t have a care in the world, maybe he didn’t. “Well, they are more like cubs, but betas are betas!”

“Who in their right mind would keep their cubs within a group of alphas?” Derek asked, momentary forgetting the whole ‘pure alpha group in my territory’ thing.

“Oh, that’s the thing! See, he isn’t in his right mind. Has never been!” 

“So, what you are saying is that your ‘pack’ consists purely of alphas, including a nutter with cubs?”

“I guess you could say so.” Charlie hummed in response as he ducked under a low branch, letting it swing back to slab Scott in the face. When Isaac growled, Charles just giggled, clearly pleased. 

Derek wondered what Charles definition of ‘normal’ was. He was beginning to feeling uneasy about the whole thing, and his pack mirrored his anxiousness. 

Charles suddenly turned left, sprinting up the nearest hill, laughing like a lunatic. His laugh was answered with a snarl, and a moment later Charles was tackled by another werewolf, making him tumbling down the hill with the other wolf. Derek and his pack stood stunned at the bottom of the hill, starring at the wrestling werewolves.  
Charles got a nasty gash on his chest, making him gasp for breath while the other wolf ran off. When he turned to Derek he laughed with glee, even as blood leaked from several slowly closing wound. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Erica shrieked, putting voice to the question they were all thinking about.

“Oh? You mean him?” Charles asked fumbling down the hill to join them again. “That’s… Umm, his name is…” He looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin, looking after the werewolf whom was long gone by now. He suddenly turned back to look at Derek and the pack, smiling like the Cheshire cat. “I got no idea! He’s been here for a couple of months, he’s very shy… its soooo much fun to frightened him!” Charles giggled and clapped his hands in pure delight, jumping slightly on the spot. “But! We gotta’ go. No more time for fun.” He singsong, bouncing through the forest humming an unknown tune. 

“I don’t like this. He’s a completely lunatic!” Scott hissed, keeping his voice low so that Charles didn’t hear him. 

Derek made a confirming growled in response. He didn’t like this either; Charles was like a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode.

“We’re almost there!” Charles called, already over the next hill. “Oh, wait. We’re here!” he made a cheering noise before spinning around, grinning at the pack. “Wait here.” Then he disappeared on the other side, leaving Derek and the others halfway up the hill.  
When Derek reached the top, he finally got a look at the group of wolves. They had made a camp in the small valley, there were different sort of shelters in dirt colors, placed randomly around on the hill side as well as the bottom. People was wandering aimlessly around the camp, some were clearly trying very hard not to be noticed, others challenging anybody they saw. Very few were sitting together; those who did were only in pairs, clearly mates. Nobody else seemed to be friendly towards each other.

Derek felt like somebody had punched him in the guts; how could they live like this? It stank of death, blood and desperation. The whole place screamed misery.

“Oh, you must be the pack of Beacon hills.” A crisp voice said. Turning around Derek came face to face with an old man. He had filthy white hair, and clothes which matched Charles’.

“See I got them, all on my own!” Charles jumped up behind the old man, smiling like the lunatic he clearly was.

“Yeah, you did well.” The man said, patting Charles on the shoulder once, before returning to Derek and the others. “My name is David. And as Charles has surly told you: we would like to pass through your territory.”

“Yes, he told us.”

“Great! Now, I would like to-” David was cut off by an earth shaking growl. Derek looked around to see that the werewolves in the valley had all frozen to stare at three men, which was standing in an open area in the middle of the camp. The blonde haired man in the front of the trio was clearly the leader, his teeth was bared, showing his fangs in a insane grin, as he confidently walked towards a fully turned wolf, whom was lying under a badly made makeshift lean-to. The blonde werewolf growled again and was promptly answered with a fierce snarl from the resting wolf. 

“Oh, not again.” David groaned, pinching the brim of his nose. “He’s barely healed from their last fight.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Those three down there are new in our group. The two meatloaf’s are Doug and Jerry, and the blonde one’s called Cooper. They are more violent that what we’re used to and they keep on challenging Gem. They do it several times a week.” David sighed. Charles on the other hand, were bouncing up and down, looking like he’d just won the lottery.

“Gem?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, Gem. The wolf down there, Cooper wants to take his place as the cubs’ alpha. It’s foolish really, Gem’s the cubs’ mother; of course he’ll fight Cooper with all he got. Gem will never give his cubs to him. He’s-” Cooper growled again, demanding the wolf to stand as he strode confidently towards it.  
The wolf – Gem, bared his teeth. He rose and moved out from under the lean-to, revealing two cubs that were curled protectively around each other. They wimped softly as Gem licked them once, before turning to face Cooper. 

It happened so fast that even Derek’s werewolf senses had trouble following, but suddenly Gem was on Cooper, milky white teeth tearing through the soft meat of his left calve. Cooper screamed in pain and lashed out after Gem. The wolf released him, ducked out of Coopers reach and made a powerful kick with his hind legs, jumping strait at Doug. Upon impact, Gem promptly closed his jaw around Doug’s neck. The wolf did what Derek had threatened his pack with so many times but never did: he ripped the man’s throat out, with his teeth. Derek and the pack stood stunned, watching as Doug fell to the ground, blood oozing from the sorry remains of the man’s throat.

“OoooOOoooh…! He’s had enough of them now, huh?” Charles giggled, earning a sickened look from Derek and the others. He wasn’t looking at them though, his eyes was firmly planted on the bloodbath in front of him.

A pained howl brought Derek’s attention back to the fight. Jerry had attacked Gem and blood was oozing from a nasty gash on the wolf’s side. Cooper was creeping up to them, limping slightly, but clearly intending to join the fight. Jerry lashed out again with a clawed hand, forcing the wolf to jump. As he did so, Cooper attacked. He locked his limps around the wolf’s body like an octopus, claws digging in deep, making blood ooze from new wounds. He sank is fangs deep down in Gem’s ruff, instantly drawing blood.   
Cooper pulled away slightly, before slamming one bloody fist into the wound on Gem’s neck, digging and turning his claws in the deep wound. The wolf roared in pain, he turned and twisted, trying to capture one of Coopers limps between his razor sharp teeth. Jerry lunged again, but Gem had gotten hold of Coopers arm and with one powerful haul, he tore him off, sending a shrieking Cooper strait at Jerry. They collided midair, and fell to the ground in a tangle of limps. Gem was on them in a matter of seconds.   
He growled and bared his teeth; Jerry whimpered and bared his throat.

“Alright, Alright! You win! We’ll leave ya’ kids alone!” Cooper yelled, desperately trying to get away from the snarling wolf on top of him.

Gem huffed and after a few seconds he jumped down and limped towards the lean-to, where his cubs were waiting for him. He had a nasty gash on his left flank and several complete sets of claw marks were littering his body. Blood was soaking his fur; running down his sides and coloring the dirt underneath his paws.   
The cubs ran to him, bouncing around his legs as they yipping loudly, clearly distressed to see him in such state. They followed him as he hobbled to the lean-to and when he all but collapsed under it, they snuggled into his side, whimpering softly as they licked his wounds.

“Oh well. Now that that’s sorted, we should really-”

“Aren’t you going to help him?” Derek growled, feeling the anger boil in him. David was clearly a sort of unofficial leader of this group, and to see him so carelessly abandon someone who was clearly in pain – and had cubs! – made him sick to his stomach. Derek knew that he hadn’t been much better when he first got his pack, but he had improved with everybody’s help. He still growled more than he talked, but he cared deeply for his pack and would never leave them like that.

“Hmm? Oh, him. No that’s just the way it is here: only the strongest survive and all that stuff.” David waved a hand dismissingly.

“You can’t just leave him like that! I mean, look at him!” Scott yelled, clearly feeling the same disgust towards the werewolf’s attitude as Derek.  
David heaved a sigh. “Look, that’s the way it is here. And even if I tried to help him, he would attack me as soon as I tried to approach him. He doesn’t trust anybody. Not anymore.” He sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s ridiculous!” Scott snarled in frustration, he jumped down the hillside and ran toward the wounded wolf before anybody could try to stop him. He slowed down as he got closer and held his hands up in an offer of peace as Gem’s head snapped up, starring at Scott as he growled threatening. The wolf curled into itself; ready to leap at Scott and defend his cubs.

“Whoa, slow down buddy. I’m not going to hurt-“ Scott stopped talking abruptly. His arms fell limply to his sides as he starred at the wolf. The smell of confusion, fear and disbelief, rolled of Scott in waves.

“Scott what’s the matter?” Derek called, carefully moving down the hillside towards his distressed pack mate.  
Scott head snapped around, he starred at the others with terror filled eyes, before he whispered brokenly:

“It’s… It’s Stiles…”


	2. Please don't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... Not just for the mitakes In the fist chapter.

I’m so sorry!

I know i promised to update last saturday, and I just had to go and take care of my horse, and then I would have the whole day. When I got out to the stables, I discovered that my saddle was gone. Somebody had stolen it! So the whole day went with finding it (It was some dumb girl who had takes it as her own and placed it with her own horse’s things. even though she knew that it wasn’t her own.) So the whole weekend went with that and a good part of last week too - we discovered that she had stolen things from a lot of people.

And now, I’m going the Florence with my class for the next week. We leave tomorrow and will be back Friday.

Sorry to say, but there won’t be a chapter anytime soon :(

Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you think, pretty please?
> 
> Things will be explained later no worries :)


End file.
